Kareoke Party
by Evilbakuragirl
Summary: Discontinued The YuGiOh cast are randomly placed at a Kareoke Party and they have to sing YxY, JxK, BxM
1. Ladies Night

KAREOKE PARTY TIME!

Yes this is short and written in play format but it's just a bit of fun!

Joey: guys what are we doing here?

Yugi: and how did we get here?

Malik&Bakura: grin evily

Malik: we needed a laugh

Bakura: so the all mighty authoress wrote this

Malik: and you all have to sing!

Authoress (Jen): yeah but you two have to sing aswell

Malik&Bakura: WHAT!

Jen: yep come on guys lets get this party started!

Seto: I have no time for this, where's Mokuba?

Jen: dead

Seto: WHAT!

Bakura: COOL!

Ryou: Finally!

Everyone-but-ryou: OO

Ryou: well he was annoying

Tea: you shouldn't say that about a fr-

Marik: RUN: A FRIENDSHIP SPEACH

Tea: head is blown of

Everyone: cheers

Yami: shouldn't we be singing, everyone in the audience is watching us, and i think that dog is too...

Dog: shifty eyes

Yugi: I WANNA SING PICK ME! PICK ME!

Yami: have you had sugar again koi

Joey: you called him KOI? OO

Yami: shifty eyes

Yugi: I WANT TO SING!

Jen: ok Yugi i sign you up for... Ladies Night: Atomic Kitten!

Yugi: YAY

Everyone: OO

Announcer: here is Yugi Motou accompanied by his yami

Yami: WHAT!

Announcer: singing frowns ladies night by attomic kitten? shrugs good luck kid

Yami: Ooh oh yeah yeah, Oh what a night  
Yugi: It's ladies night

Both: This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright  
This is your night tonight,  
C'mon girls

Yugi: Girls, we've all got one  
A night that's special everywhere  
From New York to Hollywood  
It's ladies night and girl  
The feeling's good

Yami: Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Yugi: And the feeling's right   
Both: Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Joey: this is just sad drags yami and yugi of stage

Malik&Bakura: BOOOO

Yami: FINALLY

Yugi: nooo i was singing!

Jen: I take it you volunteer yourself then Joey?

Malik&Bakura: YAAAAY

Joey: why me! sighs what song

Jen: you'll see, im sure you'd enjoy singing it to kaiba...

Joey&Kaiba: huh?

Announcer: And here is Jounouchi Wheeler singing...

If i get a review I'll continue :)


	2. Bob The Dog

**Hullo**

Well I got far far more reviewers than I expected (4 more) which I guess means I have to continue huh?

But here are my Thankyous:

Chibigirls - heres your next chapter n tar for reviewing

IcySaphire15 - You'll have to read and find out:P thankyou for reviewing tho

SarahCosta - Glad you were having fun and i'll try to put more YamiXYugi in and thanx 4 reviewing

SetoKaibaLover24 - I love kareoke too which is why I wrote this! And here's your more - Thanks for reviewing

With no further ado... oh wait i keep forgetting the disclaimer

Bakura: yeah you don't own nothing. you should steal it like me! On with the story!

Yet another short one:

* * *

------------------------------- /3()/3/)/- /)()(,- ---------------------- /3()/3 /)/- /)()(,- ----------------------

* * *

Announcer: Puppy Love by S Club Juniors! And I have a specail note here that says dedicated to S.K. Well I hope you win your sweet heart over 

Joey: WHAT!

Seto: (Groans)

Jen: I didn't put the note on! it was the Dog I swear it

Dog: (in a posh English acent) How dare you accuse me madam!

Everyone: O.O

Seto: and I thought Joey was the only dog that could talk...

Yugi: What about Scooby Doo?

Jen: just get on stage and sing! (pushes Joey)

Joey: You'll live to regret this (hisses)

Music: Shush so I can start!

Joey: No

Music: Yes

Everyone: O.O ... Joey's arguing with himself

Music: (Suddenly starts really loudly!)

Joey:

And they called it puppy love  
Oh i guess they'll never know  
How a young heart really feels  
And why i love him so

And they called it puppy love  
Just because we're in our teens  
Tell them all oh please tell it isn't fair  
To take away my only dream

I cry each night these tears for you  
My tears are all in vain  
I hope and I'll pray that baby some day  
You'll be back in my arms once again

Malik: (Starts to cry)

Bakura: awww it's ok

Malik: It's not that. It's (sob) his vioce is so bad

Yami: (points and laughs at Malik)

Bakura: (Punches Yami)

Yami: (falls onto the corner of the table hitting his head on a squeezy tomato sauce bottle spraying the red stuff everywhere)

Yugi: You killed Yami! (cries)

Seto: (Backs away)

Joey: is still defiantly singing  
Someone help me, help me please  
Is the answer up above  
How can i oh how can i tell them  
This is not a puppy love

Someone help me, help me please  
Is the answer up above  
How can i, oh how can i tell them  
This is not a puppy love

This is not a puppy love  
This is not a puppy love (not a puppy love)  
This is not a puppy love  
This is not a puppy love

Dog: (attacks Ryou)

Ryou: eeep (throws his top at it and runs around topless)

Everyone: (Watches)

Malik: GO DOG GO!

Bakura: Leave my light alone!

Malik: haha you're light's being chased by a dog

Bakura: That's it! (grabs a magical pen and draws a sheep)

Malik: AAAAAH SHEEP! (jumps into Bakura's arms)

Dog: grrrr (attacks the sheep)

Ryou: yay (stops Running)

Bakura: (draws little hearts around him and Malik) now everyones happy... 'Cept her

Jen: YOU STOLE MY PEN!

Bakura: ...your point being...

Jen: You're up next to sing!

Seto: (finally stops backing off)

Alister: Hi Seto

Seto: emm... what are you wearing

Alister: It's my new silk dress (twirls) Do ya like it?

Seto: sure... why do only guys and dogs like me?

Headless Tea: mmhmmse nmmm m hmmk

Dog: if she'd had a mouth I think that was Because your a jerk?

Headless Tea: (nods headlessly)

Sheep: Baaaaaaaaar

Seto: Didn't I just back away from you freaks?

Alister: (pushes Seto against the wall) You came to me!

Seto: eeep!

Joey: Joey too the rescue! Puppy Power (swings towards them on a vine)

Malik: guys guys you're missing the announcement!

Everyone: (turns towards the stage)

Joey: (falls of vine)

Announcer: Hi Bob!

Dog: Hi Pete!

Everyone: O.O

Announcer: Bob the Dog everybody! and now - Here is Y. Bakura singing...

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hehe if I get another two reviewers I'll continue. k? 

BTW if anyone wishes to be in the fic or wishes to request a song please ask in your review... I will decide what you do in the fic if your in it evil laugh

REVIEW OR DIE A FIREY WATERY DEATH!


	3. Private Room In The Back

Hello again

If you're crazy enough to be reading this far into this thing... You are very specail!

Well my notes to the reviewers I have so far:

SarahCosta - Glad you liked Bob - You can have a Bob plushie! gives out a rabid dog Tar 4 Reviewing again!

IceSapphire - Hah my Bob is Rabid - and my uncle! We all love Bob! I'll write you in da fic! see what happens if you dare.. (evil laugh) .. no seriously read it. Thanx 4 revieing again! Oh n can I call you Sapphire in the fic? oh well too late...

SetoKaibaLover25 - We'll see what we can do about you being in da fic and I'm glad you feel loved even it is unusual - though what isn't unusual in this fic I don't know, anyway Thankyou 4 reviewing again!

-----------------------------------------------------PrIvAtE rOoM iN tHe BaCk!-------------------------------------------------------------

Announcer: Cheeky Girls, Take Your Shoes Off!... This is such a strange night...

Bakura: I'm not singing

Ryou: yes you are

Bakura: Not to that.

Jen: Yes you are!

Bakura: Why (Pouts)

Jen: I'll get a guest to sing it with you (smiles)

Bakura: ...who?

Jen: Sapphire!

Sapphire: (glomps Bakura)

Bakura: (sweatdrops) ... fine (Pulls Sapphire on stage with him)

-----------coincidentally---------

Alister: I'll get off you if you'll dance with me to the next song Seto

Seto: o.k.

--------back-to-the-stage--------

Kura+Saph: (stare gloomily at the audience)

Malik: (Cheers) Go kura!

Alister+Seto: (Prepare to dance)

Bob: (growls at Ryou)

Valon: (Is trying to look up Mai's skirt)

Jen: (is wondering where Valon and Mai came from)

Yugi: (Is still crying about Yami being dead)

Yami: (Is crying because Yugi is crying)

Audience: (is getting tired of all this sht in brackets!)

Bakura:

Woo  
Cheeky Girls  
Just Do It  
Woo  
Cheeky Girls  
Just Do It  
Just Do It

Sapphire:

Every girl and boy needs to grow up  
To enjoy the fun in disco clubs  
It is hard to be under 18  
You can push the time to be just free

Kura+Saph:

Shake your body feel the beat  
Take your shoes off and feel free  
We love our teenage lives  
Disco fever never dies

5-4-3-2-1

Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, Shake it  
Move it, Move it  
Move it, Move it  
Take your shoes off  
And feel  
the freedom  
Let's shake it  
Let's move it  
And take your  
Shoe-sies off  
Woo

Seto+Alister: (Are dancing... badly)

Joey: (is now laughing at Seto from where he fell of the vine earliar)

Joanna: (runs in) Am I too late?

Jen: No, you're just in time to save Seto from Alister

Joanna: (looks blank)

Seto: (sweatdrops and backs away from alister towards Joanna) Help me...

Joanna: Follow me!

Seto+Joanna: (Go into a private room in the back)

Jen: ...I don't want to know...

Bakura: (storms of stage)

Sapphire: (Is still singing)

Joey: (Howls sadly, missing Seto)

Windows: (Shatters from Howl)

Audience: (run screaming away)

Malik: (Laughs)

Sapphire: My singing wasn't THAT bad!

Everyone: (looks at feet and hums)

Sapphire: (Jumps out one of the Windows)

Ryou: Yugi - Yami is right next to you!

Yugi: Ryou you're being delusional! (cries more)

Yami: (punches Ryou) You made Yugi cry

Bob The Dog: (leaps and Yami and begins licking him)

Bakura: (shoots Bob)

Ryou: Thankyou Kura-Chan

Malik: (hisses at Ryou)

Bakura: (rolls eyes and hugs Malik)

Jen: Where's Valon gone? And Headless Tea? And Mai?

Everyone: (shivers)

Jen: (Is Confused)

Seto: (Walks out of the Private Room In the Back)

Jen: Where's Joanna?

Seto: She had to leave

Joey: (Smiles)

Jen: So... Who Want's To Sing

Ryou with a black eye: Me... And Bakura

Bakura: I just sang!

Ryou: Pwease!

Bakura: Ok Ryou...

Malik: (Gives dead eye to Ryou)

Ryou:

Jen: And the song is...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK.

first - Yes my reviewers you didn't get quite what you wished for... but you were in there

second - you can not be in the fic twice

third - you can still request to be in the fic

fourth - What Should Ryou And Bakura Sing!

finnaly - if you answer this riddle you can snog any character

I am as heavy as a car

But am not when backwards

I have no actual shape

But you can touch me

What am I?

The first correct answer I get can leave the character they want to snog and their name and will be written in the next chappie!

Oh Yeah, REMEMBER TO REVIEW - or be mauled by angry giant beavers!


	4. Sorry

A note to all readers.  
This has been discontinued because of  
extreme writers block and lack of happiness required for writing this.

Thankyou for reading, you guys rock and I may reopen this but until then this is done.

To my reviewers: You guys rock and I'm sorry I'm discontinuing. (sp? - I use word pad with no spellcheck)

To anyone who wants to know: I will now be writing mainly One-Shots and Poems - all angsty


End file.
